The present invention relates to electric motors, such as a brushless DC (BLDC) motor. Electric motors include a rotor that is rotatably supported in a housing by one or more bearings. A stator is fixed to the housing and surrounds a portion of the rotor. Stator windings provide an electro-magnetic field to the rotor. The housing protects and supports the rotor and stator.